Vertical Alignment (VA) mode is characterized by attributes such as wide viewing angle, high contrastness, and the friction alignment is not needed, and thus is a display mode widely adopted by large-scale Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD). Among a variety of VA display technologies, the liquid crystal panel manufactured by Ultra Violet Induced Multi-Domain Vertical Alignment (UV2A) is characterized by attributes such as high aperture rate, high contrastness, and quick response. UV2A is optical alignment technology adopting Ultra Violet (UV) rays to conduct VA liquid crystal alignment. UV2A configures additive having phototaxis on the alignment film, and adopts linearly polarized UV light to radiate on the alignment film. As such, the alignment film controls the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules so as to control the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules.
Fringing fields may be generated between the top and down substrates of the liquid crystal panel. The fringing field applies the electrical field force toward the liquid crystal molecules between the two substrates so as to affect the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. Further, due to the orthogonal-vertical-optical-alignment method of UV2A, dark stripes may be formed within the pixel cell in accordance with the change of the alignment direction, such as stripes having the patterns of . Such dark stripes may affect the transmission rate of the liquid crystal panel, and also the brightness of the liquid crystal panel.